


Светло-черный

by cicada



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode AU: s08e23 Sacrifice, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada
Summary: Сэм должен исповедаться.





	Светло-черный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holyblack](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/355344) by askance. 



Он говорит Дину выбрать направление и поехать, считает про себя слонов от одного до тысячи, пока не проходят час и двадцать минут, и затем просит его высадить.

Съезжая на гравий, Дин вытягивает шею в окно, чтобы рассмотреть дорожный знак на фоне низкого серого неба.

— Здесь? — спрашивает он. — На углу между Нигде и В глубокой заднице?

— Мне нужно кое-что сделать, — говорит Сэм.

Дин смотрит на него: на то, как он глотает кашель, как избегает его взгляда, изучая вместо этого торговый центр и частные ресторанчики на границе города, название которого они пропустили по пути сюда. Не похоже, чтобы там, впереди, город значительно менялся — только треснувшие тротуары да огни подвешенных на провода светофоров.

— Что, черт возьми, тебе нужно сделать в таком месте?

— Я позвоню, как закончу, — обещает Сэм. — Поезжай домой.

Домой. Где нет Каса. Где сейчас должен быть Сэм, отсыпаться в кровати, а не сражаться со своими легкими посреди хрен-знает-где. Где Дин хотел бы видеть их всех — под одной крышей, чтобы за ними удобнее было присматривать.

Сэм открывает дверь Импалы, не оставляя Дину времени на возражения, держится за металлическую ручку, как за руку матери и, пошатываясь, выбирается наружу. Пока он переходит через траншею, Дин включает зажигание и беспомощно бросает вслед:

— Позвони скорее, ладно?

Он дожидается, когда Сэм скроется внутри магазина, судя по всему, держась на своих двоих уже немного увереннее. Затем вздыхает, проводит рукой по губам и U-образным разворотом выруливает на дорогу, назад в Лебанон.

  
  


Женщина в мини-маркете осторожно разглядывает изможденный слепок его лица и кладет руку на телефонную трубку слева от себя. Сэм не винит ее: сейчас он наверняка выглядит как обдолбанный в хлам. Но она отвечает на его вопрос, а большего от нее и не нужно. Католическая церковь Святого Себастьяна находится прямо в конце дороги. С большим окном-розеткой. Сложно будет пройти мимо.

Сэм благодарит ее. Она убирает руку с телефона.

Идти не долго, и день прохладный. Сэм держит голову опущенной, чувствует признательность прохожим за их отсутствие. Он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, но в этом, наверное, и есть смысл — пока он находится там, где никто, совсем никто его не знает, где его лицо всем чужое и голос неизвестен, он может сделать то, что должен. Дину не обязательно знать. Дин только рожу скорчит. Засмеет.

Спустя пятнадцать минут редкие лучики солнца ловят очертания фигуры на круглом витражном окне Святого Себастьяна и поблескивают рубиновым цветом на высоте, куда Сэм не может смотреть без приступа головокружения. Волна облегчения накатывает на него при виде черных букв на информационной доске: "Покаяние 12:00 — 16:00 Пн, Ср, Пт".

Сейчас пятница, час дня.

Как только глаза привыкают к темному интерьеру церкви, он понимает, что пришел не только вовремя, но и один. Расстояние до алтаря через пролегающие скамейки церкви кажется неизмеримо большим. Сэм опускает пальцы в чашу со святой водой и лишь затем вспоминает, что никогда не обращал внимание, как крестятся католики. Если у него вообще есть право креститься. Он вытирает руки о джинсы и смигивает солнечные пятна из глаз.

Церковь усмиряет. Не только своей пустотой, но и тем, как чувствуешь себя, находясь внутри. Сэм отводит минуту на то, чтобы привести себя в порядок, и подводит итоги: тошнота подавлена, головная боль утихла, сердцебиение в пределах нормы. Осталась растущая боль в руках, описать которую он мог бы разве что как артритическую, но она с ним уже не одну неделю. Воздух здесь пропитан благовониями и еще чем-то чистым; он заполняет легкие нежнее и мягче тугого озона бункера, выхлопных паров дороги или больничной вони его собственной комнаты.

Исповедальня с другой стороны от него, ждет.

Сэм уже делал это однажды, в приступе вины и стресса на втором курсе Стэнфорда. Попросил Джесс отвезти его в ближайшую церковь, и она ждала снаружи, в душном автомобиле, ни о чем не спрашивая, не бросая презрительных взглядов. Он нашел исповедальню — не такую, как здесь, деревянную, с открытой дверцей в сладкую темноту, бесстрастно ожидавшую, когда грешники наполнят ее своими преступлениями, — вошел внутрь, опустился на колени и все испортил. Заикаясь, смог выдавить из себя только что-то про ложь профессору гуманитарных наук из-за поздно сданной работы, про всякую ерунду, про странную помесь любви и похоти, которую испытывал к красивой блондинке снаружи, про пьянстве на вечеринках, про минуты сдержанной ненависти к отцу. Он опустил то, что хотел сказать в первую очередь — о следах пороха и невинных, придорожных ошибках, о редких уколах внизу живота при вспоминании лица Дина, в которых чувствовал что-то неправильное. Он удержал все в себе. И священник отпустил пустяковую часть его грехов и отправил с миром, а Сэм совершенно не почувствовал облегчения.

Так что он забыл тут сейчас? Если Дин спросит, можно будет сослаться на задания. Отчистить кровь, чтобы вылечить демона, да. Отчасти. Но не только.

Сэм немного думает о Саре. Какими молодыми они были. Какой мертвой она стала. Иногда у него появляется чувство, будто он самолично вгонял нож под ребра, шипел смертоносные мантры, спускал курок все те разы, когда невинная человеческая жизнь была украдена, а он не мог это предотвратить — вина выжившего, я-плохо-старался вина — это чувство возвело себя из цемента и камней на его плечах, и теперь камень Сары в этой восьмилетней горе лежит в тысяче миль над камнем Джессики. Сэм проходит в исповедальню, пока остались силы стоять.

Он закрывает дверь с глухим стуком и преклоняет колени. Внутри тесно, на окошке слой пыли, и через него не видно.

— Сколько времени прошло с твоей последней исповеди? — спрашивает священник. Голос звучит молодо, доброжелательно и неожиданно.

Что-то переклинивает. Сэм медлит, кашляет как будто в оправдание, не проверяя, осталась ли кровь на руке. В итоге он себя пересиливает:

— Десять лет.

Это большое число. Десятилетие грехов и камней на спине. Десять.

Священник по-доброму тихо смеется.

— Хорошо.

В наступившей и, в каком-то смысле, уютной тишине Сэм прислоняется лбом к окошку, просто дышит. Может, у него все-таки получится. Может, выйдет не так уж плохо.

— Ты хочешь покаяться в своих грехах и получить прощение? — спрашивает священник. Сэму слышно, как он устраивается в кресле, словно заинтересован сидеть и слушать о том, что могло тяготить человека целые десять лет.

— Да, — говорит Сэм и хочет спросить "Вы сможете это сделать? Правда можете?", но вовремя себя отдергивает.

Священник молча ждет. С его стороны решетки темно. У Сэма начинают ныть колени. Он вяло поднимает руки, все так же прижимая голову к окну, и упирается ладонями в дерево.

Есть одна проблема. С чего начать?

С того, как десять лет назад, в ночь после прошлой исповеди, он отмахнулся от вопроса Джесс о своей семье наспех придуманной ложью ради ее безопасности, не в первый и не в последний раз? О чем конкретно хотел услышать этот священник? Что-нибудь незначительное, пустяки, обманы и мелкие кражи? Должен ли Сэм перечислить каждую ошибку, совершенную за эти десять лет, по дням, по месяцам, каждый отжатый курок и ножевую рану, грязную мысль и злой умысел?

Он дышит рывками. Слишком много. Даже если брать только небольшие грехи, выйдет каталог тяжелее любой Библии. А что насчет серьезных? Что насчет черной кислоты в его венах, ее высасываний из руки демона, кривого кровавого круга на полу женского монастыря, привкуса «да» на языке? Что насчет вампира внутри него, урода, труса, наркомана…

— Не спеши, время есть, — успокаивает священник.

«Но в том-то и дело, — хочет ответить Сэм, — у меня нет времени». Нет столько времени в сутках, чтобы он успел собрать в ладони все свои промахи и набраться смелости произнести их вслух. Как быть с ненавистью в его сердце? Человеческой кровью на его руках? Злобой, гневом, убийственными способностями, безбожными заявлениями — как быть со всем этим?

Возможно ли, стоя здесь, замолить свои грехи? Это кажется единственным обоснованием, единственным способом постигнуть, за сколько сделанного ему предстоит раскаяться.

Сквозь рев крови в ушах он слышит, как священник снова двигается и спрашивает:

— Все порядке?

Сэм понимает, что пальцами с силой вжался в разделяющую их стену, и что его лицо горячее и влажное.

— Вы ничего не исправите, — хрипит он.

— Господь всепрощающий, — говорит священник. Сэму хотелось бы провалиться в его тихий и ласковый голос, закрыть глаза и довериться обещаниям, но он стоит на коленях в твердом деревянном ящике, и на его плечах каменная гора.

— Нет, — он зажимает рот ладонью, чтобы сдержать неприличные горестные всхлипы. — Нет… Никто не может… — и собирается сказать "никто не может простить меня", но вместо этого садится на пятки и закрывает лицо руками. "Слишком много грехов".

— Что бы ты ни сделал, — священник отчаянно пытается его утешить, и Сэм чувствует укол вины за то, что это не помогает, — Бог сможет простить.

На мгновение ему кажется, что, может быть, если он просто вдохнет поглубже и выберет начало, то у него получится. Он сбросит эту гору и позволит молодому священнику, только выпустившемуся из Ватикана, забрать ее целиком. И тогда он сможет дышать, спать, делать все, что должен. Начать не так уж трудно.

Но изо рта выходит лишь беспомощное:

— Мне очень жаль.

Голос надломлен, и Сэм не слышит даже сам себя.

Он оставляет вход в исповедальню открытым, направляется через притвор в ванную комнату и защелкивает за собой дверь кабинки. Его рвет. Позже он с запинками диктует адрес Дину в трубку (сбрасывает почти сразу после "Ты в порядке? Сэмми?") и выходит в поздний день ждать снаружи.

  
  


Бункер по-прежнему пахнет озоном и враждебностью. Комната по-прежнему пахнет больницей. Кас по-прежнему не здесь, где ему место. Сэм лежит в темноте. Дин замирает четким силуэтом в дверном проеме и спрашивает:

— Ты как?

Молчание. В любом случае, приятным честный ответ не будет. Сэма снова лихорадит — Дин и сам это видит — а в голове туман.

— Ну и чем ты там занимался?

Он проходит внутрь и закрывает за собой дверь, полностью изолируя комнату от света. Каким-то образом умудряется дойти до кровати и ничего не задеть. Матрас прогибается под его весом рядом с ногой Сэма, пока он слепо находит рукой его лоб, словно меряя температуру.

— Ты выглядел бодрее, когда я тебя высаживал.

Сэм быстро моргает, признательный за отсутствие света.

— Я ходил на исповедь, — говорит он тихо.

Дин долго молчит, затем нежно проводит пальцами по его волосам, один раз.

— Исповедь, значит.

Сэм с напряжением ищет в интонации насмешку или тихое ликование, но ничего не находит.

— Получил, что хотел? — спрашивает Дин после очередной долгой паузы.

И Сэму кажется, будто его лицо сминается как бумага. Он жмурит глаза, с пугающей дрожью в горле отвечает "Нет" и чувствует себя очень маленьким и очень тяжелым. Давящие на виски пальцы Дина — ничто в сравнении с горой на плечах.

— Что случилось?

— Я не смог. Не смог… Не знал, с чего начать. И что сказать, и… что считается грехами в моем, в нашем случае. Я не смог.

Дин молчит, а Сэм сжимает одеяло крепкими пальцами, как ребенок, и ненавидит себя за это.

— Я такой грешник, Дин.

Он в ужасе, опустошен, выжат. Ему стыдно и мерзко за свой плач.

— Сэмми, ты хороший парень, — мягко говорит Дин. — На самом деле.

— Нет, — шепчет Сэм, руками закрывая глаза. — Нет, нет.

— Эй.

— Нет.

— Сэмми, — Дин снова проводит по его волосам, убирает их от лица, приглаживает за ухом, как часто делал раньше, когда брат был маленьким, больным, перепуганным и мучился от кошмаров. — Сэм.

— Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь меня простил, — задыхается Сэм. — Пожалуйста, прости меня.

Он молча дрожит и чувствует холод собравшихся на ресницах капель, их слабое тепло на лице, пальцы Дина в своих волосах, бьющую в голову лихорадку. Гора вдавливает его в матрас, на камнях гравировки с именами, и каждое светлячком всплывает в сознании — Мэри, Джесс, Джон, Дин, Кастиэль, Эш, Сара, Амелия, Джимми, Кевин, Эва, Клэр, Энди, Лиза, Бен, Джейк, Бобби, Джо, Эллен Руфус — все они, все, десятилетняя цена золотых имен, тридцатилетняя цена надгробий на спине, время, прожитое за счет смерти и покалеченных тел, стягивает его позвонки и выедает хребет, как раковая опухоль, и Сэм знает, тектонические плиты по законам Вселенной будут продавливать эту гору выше и делать тяжелее, пока он просто не расколется под ней. Каждый атом его тела есть грех. Он хочет обратиться в ничто, исчезнуть навсегда, лишь бы только освободиться от груза и боли.

Дин склоняется над ним. Сэм проглатывает все всхлипы, которые может, и выпускает несколько, с которыми не справляется. Он чувствует холодное прикосновение к своей горящей коже, крепкую руку Дина на своем затылке и большой палец, вытирающий ему лицо.

Еще он смутно чувствует, как этот же палец касается его лба, скользит вниз, затем обратно и поперек, размазывая слезы по глубокой морщинке между висками. Крест.

— Я прощаю тебя, — шепчет Дин. — Я прощаю. Все хорошо.

Он приподнимает Сэма как ребенка и кладет его голову себе на плечо. Сэм держится негнущимися артритическими пальцами, а Дин его гладит и, слегка раскачиваясь, нашептывает в шею:

— Все хорошо. Все в порядке, Сэмми. Я тебя прощаю.

И с каждым прикосновением ладони к своей голове Сэм чувствует — или ему только кажется, — как что-то осыпается бесшумной лавиной обломков по всей длине позвоночника.

Гора выравнивается. Да. Может быть. Или начинает. Дин держит его, Сэм изредка вздрагивает, прячет лицо в его теплой рубашке и вдыхает его запах, его чистый воздух, его тьму. Прохладную светло-черную тьму.

 


End file.
